


Insert crocodile pun

by Gayforgoodomens



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforgoodomens/pseuds/Gayforgoodomens
Summary: A bunch of art for Meridians_Of_Madness for the Gifts exchange! Includes a crocodilian demonic Aziraphale, and an adorable angelic true form.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight





	Insert crocodile pun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridians_of_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/gifts).




End file.
